Once Upon a Dream
by Mache-san
Summary: Once Upon a Dream foi feita na intenção de criar mini cenas da Fanfic ALSA, postada por Krika Haruno. Essas cenas tem como base a interação de um grupo de amigos que durante uma viagem para Grécia, acaba encontrando o Santuário de Athena. Para um melhor entendimento, basta ler ALSA.
1. Capítulo I - Leão

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya obviamente não me pertence.

**Título**: Once Upon a Dream.

**Observação [1]**: Está fic é dedicada a todos os personagens da Fic ALSA – A lenda dos defensores de Athena. São mini cenas de cada personagem com o intuito de divertir o leitor. Todas as cenas foram devidamente analisadas pela dona de ALSA. Cada capítulo será representado por um personagem. Espero que gostem. Aos leitores que vagam pelo FF, leiam ALSA para poder entender as cenas a seguir.

"_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you, the look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream."_

_- Once Upon a Dream._

"_You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back"_

_- Teenage Dream. Katy Perry._

* * *

**Capítulo I** – Beijo ardente na casa de Leão.

**Desenhar ou não desenhar, eis a questão.**

Gabrielle não sabia como contar as meninas, mas ela não podia deixar de pensar no que tinha acontecido aquela tarde. Primeiro ele a havia convidado para ir até a sua casa, o que a deixou sem saber o que dizer. Afinal, ele estava com Marin, mas mesmo assim ela foi. Quando finalmente chegaram à casa de leão, Aiolia pediu para que ela o desenhasse e foi exatamente o que ela fez.

Começou desenhando normalmente, até ele começar a irritá-la. Sério mesmo que ele era hiperativo?! Sério mesmo que toda hora de cinco em cinco minutos - isso sendo bem boazinha - ele ficaria interrompendo ela para ir ao banheiro, beber água, cagar, escovar os dentes, passar fio dental, dizer que amo ser o leãozinho, essas coisas estranhas que só a faziam gostar mais dele, apesar de deixá-la irritada.

Ela não pode deixar de notar que ele tinha um jeito peculiar de mexer nos cabelos, um jeito torto de sorrir, um jeito engraçado de falar e até andar, como estava acostumada a desenhar e a observar as coisas para passar para o papel, notou coisas que no anime/mangá não tem como perceber. Ela se apaixonou ainda mais, até que se pegou suspirando, e ele não deixou de notar isso.

- Está tudo bem? - ele perguntou saindo mais uma vez do seu lugar e indo até ela. - Você parece meio estranha, seu rosto está vermelho.

- Nã-não é na-nada! - gaguejou. Como era idiota, estava demonstrando os seus sentimentos na frente dele. De jeito nenhum deixaria isso acontecer de novo. - Volte para o seu lugar. - ela falou batendo nele com o caderno de desenho. - Volte logo!

- Porque ficou brava de uma hora para outra?

- Porque você não para no lugar, fica se mexendo toda hora, não a coluna que aguente nem paciência, por mais que você seja um... - ela parou de falar.

- Seja um o quê?! - ele perguntou.

É claro que ele entendeu as intenções dela. Ficou visível em seu rosto branco - cujo agora estava vermelho - que ela estava nervosa por sentir algo por ele. Ele sabia que era irresistível ninguém resistia ao seu charme, era coisa de leonino. Ele chamava a atenção e ele gostava disso, gostava de ser o Rei. Não estava muito afastado dela e nem se afastaria mais, não importa o que Marim pensasse, ela não iria contar a ninguém e nem ele, ela seria dele, somente dele e de mais ninguém. Viveriam aquele amor às escondidas.

Quebrou a distância que existia entre os dois e se ajoelho na frente dela, tirou a mesa que os separava com um movimento simples de levantar de braços, ele era forte.

- O que está fazendo? - ela perguntou sem tirar os olhos dele.

O leão não disse nada, ele não fala e ataca as presas. Segurou o caderno da mão dela e o colocou de lado, ela não fez nada e nem faria, estava hipnotizada com os movimentos dele e obviamente com a sua ousadia.

No fundo Gabe queria saber o que ele iria fazer e ela rezava internamente para que fosse aquilo que ela tanto almejava.

- Você tem medo de mim?

- Me-medo? – ela o encarou um pouco assustada. – Porque eu deveria ter medo de você?

Ele sorriu. Ela estava apavorada, ele gostou daquilo. Não a deixou falar mais nada, nem pensar, apenas a deitou em cima do grande tapete felpudo da sala, seu corpo pressionou o dela, pode sentir as curvas dela por debaixo daquela fina roupa, os olhos dela eram lindos, ele se imaginou mergulhando naquela imensidão de mistério.

Não se conteve e a beijou, começou bem devagar, até senti-la responder ao beijo e quando isso aconteceu se afundou ainda mais naqueles lábios macios e convidativos, enquanto suas mãos calejadas de tanto lutar percorriam o corpo dela.

* * *

**Observação [2]:** Está cena é uma criação minha para o divertimento dos leitores. Ela foi dedicada a Gabrielle Vizcaino. Não é continuação de ALSA, é algo a parte. Todas as cenas relacionada a personagem Gabe que forem postadas aqui, são meras ilustrações para o divertimento.

Música _Teenage Dream_ da Katy Perry sugerida por Sheila Cristina.

Cenários baseados em ALSA. Criação de Cristiane Marianno.

* * *

Primeira cena de Once Upon a Dream, espero que gostem.

BeijosMeLiga.

Machê-san.


	2. Capítulo II - Touro

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya obviamente não me pertence.

**Título**: Once Upon a Dream.

**Observação [1]**: Está fic é dedicada a todos os personagens da Fic ALSA – A lenda dos defensores de Athena. São mini cenas de cada personagem com o intuito de divertir o leitor. Todas as cenas foram devidamente analisadas pela dona de ALSA. Cada capítulo será representado por um personagem. Espero que gostem. Aos leitores que vagam pelo FF, leiam ALSA para poder entender as cenas a seguir.

"_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you, the look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream."_

_- Once Upon a Dream._

"_No céu estrelado  
Eu me perco  
Com os pés na terra  
Vagando entre os astros  
Nada me move  
Nem me faz parar.  
A não ser  
A vontade de te encontrar  
E o motivo eu ja nem sei  
Nem que seja só para estar  
Ao teu lado só pra ler  
No teu rosto  
Uma mensagem de amor"_

_- Uma mensagem de Amor. Paralamas do Sucesso._

* * *

**Capítulo II** – Deixe o coração falar.

**O encontro de duas almas.**

Depois que todos foram embora, Mabel ficou sozinha com Ricardo. Ela não cansava de dizer esse nome, era lindo e combinava perfeitamente com ele. Pensava no corpo grande e forte dele, nos olhos azuis intensos e claros. Em seus lábios, que lábios carnudos ele tinha, pena que ele não demonstrava nada por ela.

Terminou de secar a louça e a guardou. Ele a olhava admirado, ela era encantadora em seu modo de ser. Era prestativa, bonita, sua cor amendoada chamava atenção dele. Sentiu a necessidade de puxá-la pelos cabelos e beijá-la com ardor. Jogá-la em sua cama, despi-la e beijá-la em todos os lugares, mas aquilo seria impossível. Ela era uma mulher encantadora, amigável e gentil, mas só isso. Não tinha demonstrado nada por ele. Estava sendo apenas, educada ajudando-o.

- Quer que eu te ajude mais em alguma coisa, Rick? - ela perguntou sorrindo.

Olhar para ele lhe causava isso. Ela ficava com vontade de sorrir, de gritar e de fazer loucuras.

- Não precisa. Você já me ajudou muito. - falou gentilmente.

- Hum... Então acho que eu tenho que ir, né?

- Ir?! - ele não queria que ela fosse embora.

- Sim. Ir embora. - falou dando de ombros. - Não quero incomodá-lo.

- Incomodar?! - ele perguntou surpreso.

Como que ela poderia incomodá-lo?! Ela era perfeita. Tinha aturado as brincadeiras dele, ficado ali para ajudá-lo, conversado com ele sobre tudo, tinha até mesmo o escutado. Ele se sentia bem estando com ela, sentia-se como se ela fosse fundamental em sua vida. Sentia nos seus ossos, em cada poro de seu corpo. Ele não poderia deixá-la ir, não sem antes lhe dizer o que sentia, não sem antes demonstrar.

- Mabel...

Bel o encarou. Ela queria que ele a segurasse ali, se possível em seus braços.

- Sim?

- Fique. - ele disse sem deixar de olhá-la. - Por favor...

Ela foi até ele e segurou as mãos grossas e fortes do cavaleiro. As apertou gentilmente e sorriu.

- É claro que eu fico. – sua voz saiu baixa, tímida, mas não deixaria a timidez vencer. - Sempre que você me pedir, eu irei ficar.

- Sempre? - ele a olhava fascinado.

- Sempre.

Ricardo aproveitou que ela o tocava e, que toque. Suas mãos eram macias comparadas as dele e eram pequenas, mãos pequeninas e delicadas, levou até os lábios e as beijou, uma por uma. Bel podia sentir os lábios quentes dele em sua pele, leves comichões percorriam o seu corpo só por causa daqueles beijos.

- Rick...

As palavras saíram como uma súplica. Ela o queria mais que tudo.

Ricardo entendeu e não conteve mais o touro adormecido dentro de si. A puxou para os seus braços, ergueu o queixo dela com gentileza e levou os lábios aos dela gentilmente. Ele era quente, forte, poderoso e tantos outros adjetivos existentes que se encaixavam para descrevê-lo. O beijo ficou mais intenso, mas molhado, cheio de um desejo reprimido. Sentiu seus pés saindo do chão, era ele a erguendo no colo, mas ele não parou de beijá-la em nenhum momento, não poderia desgrudar dos lábios dela tinha medo que se fizesse isso, poderia perdê-la. Colocou-a carinhosamente no sofá e deitou-se ali com ela, beijando-a, explorando-a.

* * *

**Observação [2]:** Está cena é uma criação minha para o divertimento dos leitores. Ela foi dedicada a Mabel. Não é continuação de ALSA, é algo a parte. Todas as cenas relacionada a personagem Mabel que forem postadas aqui, são meras ilustrações para o divertimento.

Música Uma mensagem de amor do Paralamas do Sucesso foi sugerida por Sheila Cristina e Cristiane Marianno.

Cenários baseados em ALSA. Criação de Cristiane Marianno.

Ricardo foi o nome dado pela Cristiane ao Aldebaran de Touro.

* * *

Segunda cena de Once Upon a Dream, espero que gostem.

**BeijosMeLiga**.

Machê-san.


	3. Capítulo III - Capricórnio

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya obviamente não me pertence.

**Título**: Once Upon a Dream.

**Observação [1]**: Está fic é dedicada a todos os personagens da Fic ALSA – A lenda dos defensores de Athena. São mini cenas de cada personagem com o intuito de divertir o leitor. Todas as cenas foram devidamente analisadas pela dona de ALSA. Cada capítulo será representado por um personagem. Espero que gostem. Aos leitores que vagam pelo , leiam ALSA para poder entender as cenas a seguir.

"_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you, the look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream."_

_- Once Upon a Dream._

"_Ainda bem  
Que agora encontrei você  
Eu realmente não sei  
O que eu fiz pra merecer  
Você  
Porque ninguém  
Dava nada por mim  
Quem dava, eu não tava a fim  
Até desacreditei  
De mim"_

_- Ainda Bem. Marisa Monte._

* * *

**Capítulo III – **Colocando a Frieza de lado.

**Agarre a felicidade, antes que ela escorra por entre seus dedos.**

Depois de voltar do encontro com Giovanni, ainda sentia os seus lábios quentes e molhados por causa do beijo que ele havia lhe dado. Seu coração batia rápido, estava dividida entre dois amores. Ela sempre gostou dos dois, agora não sabia o que fazer. Beijá-lo havia sido errado, mas tinha sido tão gostoso. Ele realmente era sedutor e sabia como conquistar uma mulher.

Se ele soubesse tudo o que ela já tinha escrito, comprado e feito por causa dele e do Shura, com certeza ela teria muitos problemas, mas gostaria de saber o que ele falaria ou como agiria, não só ele, mas o Esdras também.

- O que eu faço?! - perguntou para si mesma enquanto subia as escadas. - O que eu faço da minha vida agora?

- Não sabia que você tinha o hábito de falar sozinha.

Julia se assustou com aquela voz. Ela conhecia perfeitamente o dono dela. Ergueu o olhar e o avistou. Ele estava lindo como sempre, seus cabelos balançavam conforme o vento o beijava. Seus braços estavam cruzados contra o peito e ele estava encostado em uma grande pilastra de mármore. Essas que rodeavam as escadarias das doze casas. Seu rosto era pura incógnita. Ela o amava, amava mais que tudo, mas ele era frio com ela, mas frio do que o próprio Camus. Como podia existir uma pessoa assim no mundo?

- Desculpe. - falou sem saber o que fazer.

Nem sabia por que estava pedindo desculpas. Não, ela sabia sim. No fundo ela sabia que se desculpava pelo beijo que havia dado no Mask, beijo que ela estava reservando para ele, para o seu Shura.

- Desculpa pelo quê? - ele perguntou frio.

Shura não queria demonstrar e não ia mesmo, mas não pode deixar de notar como ela era bonita a luz do luar. Seus cabelos brilhavam igualmente aos seus belos olhos claros. Notou também os lábios vermelhos dela, vermelhos como se alguém os tivesse possuído. Sentiu algo estranho crescer dentro dele. Raiva? Irá? Decepção? Desejo? Ele não sabia o que era. Talvez uma mistura de tudo aquilo. Não estava com raiva dela, estava com raiva do Mask. Cretino, ele cumprira o que tinha dito.

- Por nada. - ela falou rapidamente. - Por nada, eu não fiz nada!

- Tem certeza? - perguntou por perguntar.

Tudo bem... Perguntou por que queria saber a verdade, queria escutar da boca dela o que tinha acontecido.

- Não. - ela falou olhando para os próprios pés. - Não, não tenho certeza. Eu sinto muito, eu nem sei por que sinto muito... Quer dizer, eu gosto de você, mas você é frio comigo, parece um Iceberg. Consegue ser mais frio do que o próprio Camus e ai o Giovanni veio todo gentil, todo sedutor, não que você não seja... Você é. Mas ai ele começou a falar e quando eu vi, ele já estava me beijando, o beijo que eu queria ter dado em você, reservado só para você e... - ela se calou.

Não estava acreditando que tinha falado aquilo tudo e, na cara dele. Agora mesmo que ele ia odiá-la para sempre. Shura teve que se concentrar para entender, ela estava falando muito rápido por causa do nervosismo, mas ele entendeu tudo e, entendeu também que o Giovanni era um filho da puta aproveitador. Entretanto, ele não conseguia tirar as últimas palavras dela da cabeça _"beijo que eu queria ter dado em você, reservado só para você..."._

Não era de fazer isso, mas seguiu os seus instintos, deixou-se ser guiado pelo impulso e pelo desejo, desejo ardente dela. Julia o viu se aproximar. Ele estava chegando perto, bem perto, sentiu o corpo tremer, ele iria matá-la, ser rude com ela, grosso, ela iria chorar se ele fizesse isso. Não ia aguentar tamanha indiferença e frieza, mas ao contrário do que ela estava esperando, ele simplesmente a puxou para perto dele, claro que tudo do jeito dele, mas ela deixou.  
- Vou dar o que você tanto quer. - falou próximo da orelha dela.

A respiração dela acelerou e ficou mais rápida quando ele a beijou. Era O Beijo. Vivo, quente, cheio de sentimento, amor, raiva, paixão, ele colocou tudo ali naquele beijo e ela gostou, gostou de cada parte, de cada segundo e minuto.

* * *

**Observação [2]:** Está cena é uma criação minha para o divertimento dos leitores. Ela foi dedicada a Julia Franco. Não é continuação de ALSA, é algo a parte. Todas as cenas relacionada a personagem da Julia que forem postadas aqui, são meras ilustrações para o divertimento.

Música _Ainda bem da Marisa Monte _sugerida por Sheila Cristina.

Cenários baseados em ALSA. Criação de Cristiane Marianno.

Esdras nome dado por Cristiane Marianno ao Cavaleiro de Capricórnio Shura.

* * *

Terceira cena de Once Upon a Dream, espero que gostem.

**BeijosMeLiga**.

Machê-san.


	4. Capítulo IV - Gêmeos

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya obviamente não me pertence.

**Título**: Once Upon a Dream.

**Observação [1]**: Está fic é dedicada a todos os personagens da Fic ALSA – A lenda dos defensores de Athena. São mini cenas de cada personagem com o intuito de divertir o leitor. Todas as cenas foram devidamente analisadas pela dona de ALSA. Cada capítulo será representado por um personagem. Espero que gostem. Aos leitores que vagam pelo , leiam ALSA para poder entender as cenas a seguir.

"_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you, the look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream."_

_- Once Upon a Dream._

"_The way you're bathed in light  
reminds me of that night  
god laid me down into your rose garden of trust  
and I was swept away  
with nothin' left to say  
some helpless fool  
yeah I was lost in a swoon of peace  
you're all I need to find  
so when the time is right  
come to me sweetly, come to me  
come to me"_

_- __The Dolphin's Cry. Live._

* * *

**Capítulo IV** – Compreendendo o que não é compreendido.

**O Caminho para sua redenção está ao seu lado, basta abrir os olhos e vê.**

Cristiane, estava na biblioteca. Um dos lugares onde mais gostava de visitar. Claro que um dos motivos era ele - Saga. Quando acordou naquela manhã colocou na cabeça que iria à biblioteca vê-lo. Desde que o geminiano havia lhe contado toda a sua história, tudo o que havia acontecido com ele que Kurumada não mostrou no anime/mangá, ela queria se aproximar mais, afinal, ele era a pessoa por quem sempre nutriu certa paixão, ainda mais agora sabendo que o mesmo é real.

Quando escutou as palavras dele, sentiu pena e logo depois algo que nem ela mesma conseguia explicar, mas ficou com uma sensação de que precisava ajudá-lo, de que precisava abraça-lo e mostrar a ele, que mesmo ele tendo feito aquilo tudo, ele era amado. E como era amado.  
Athena já o tinha perdoado, seu irmão já o tinha feito também, assim como todos os outros cavaleiros, agora ele tinha que buscar o próprio perdão e, ela iria ajudá-lo.

Ficou decepcionada ao entrar na biblioteca e não o encontrar, ele sempre ficava ali, procurando uma forma de abrir o maldito vértice. Suspirou quando percebeu que ele não iria mais aparecer.

- É... Talvez ele esteja resolvendo outras coisas.

Subiu em uma escada que estava próxima para pegar um livro que estava depositado na última prateleira. O livro falava sobre as guerras santas que ocorreram até aquela década. Ficou folheando e observando os nomes dos outros cavaleiros que lutaram por Athena. Achou o capítulo que falava do pessoal de Lost Canvas e começou a sorrir ou ver as fotos reais de cada um.

Dohko e Shion continuavam a mesma coisa, agora ou outros... Asmita era muito diferente de Shaka e Mask e Manigold eram um o oposto do outro, apesar de terem o mesmo olhar. Ficou rindo e nem percebeu que a porta havia se aberto e Saga a observava. A risada dela era gostosa, ele se sentia leve ao vê-la e ouvi-la.

De todas as pessoas com quem ele havia conversado, Cris era a única que lhe deixava a vontade. Ele não sabia o porquê daquilo, mas gostava e queria manter essa relação nova que ele estava descobrindo por bastante tempo. Pelo menos até o vértice não abrir e ele não descobrir como levá-los de volta.

Fechou a porta com um pouco mais de força, só para mostrar a ela que estava no cômodo.  
Cris olhou para trás na mesma hora. Quando seus olhos se encontraram com os azuis límpidos dele, ela sorriu. Não foi um sorriso forçado, foi algo natural, sincero e espontâneo.

- Pensei que não fosse vir...

- Estava me esperando? - ele perguntou com certa curiosidade.

- Estaria mentindo para você se falasse que não. - estava um pouco tímida, mas não conseguia controlar a sua boca quando estava com ele. - Sua companhia é muito bem vinda.

- Digo o mesmo.

Saga caminhou até ela, sentando-se ao lado da jovem. Olhou para o livro na mão dela e sentiu um aperto no peito, ver aquele livro lhe remetia a um passado que ele queria esquecer. Sua expressão mudou da água para o vinho, antes calmo e sereno agora estava nervoso e cabisbaixo.

- Ei... - ela fechou o livro e o colocou de lado, mantendo o cuidado de marcar onde havia parado. - Ei, o que houve?

- Não é nada. - respondeu um pouco seco. - Não é nada demais.

- Claro que é! - Cris segurou as mãos dele. Ela não sabia de onde estava tirando aquela coragem toda, mas não ia ficar pensando naquilo, ali na sua frente tinha um homem que precisava dela e ela iria ajudar. - Foi por causa do livro que eu estava vendo?

- Cris eu...

- Saga, pare de culpar a si mesmo. O que você fez já foi perdoado, todos já te perdoaram, está na hora de você se perdoar.

- Como posso fazer isso? - ele parecia meio perdido e atordoado. - Eu sou uma pessoa ruim, uma bomba relógio!

Cris não se conteve. Ela sempre quis abraçá-lo e vendo-o daquele jeito, não pode deixar de fazê-lo. Ela sentiu os músculos dele tencionarem ao contado do corpo dela no dele, mas não se importou com aquilo. Apertou-o fortemente em seus braços e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Ei, está tudo. Vamos resolver uma coisa de cada vez. Eu vou te ajudar. Não vou embora enquanto não te ajudar. Não quero que pense que estou com pena de ti, porque não estou. - Mentiu - Quero que saiba que a vida continua e ficar vivendo no passado não irá lhe trazer bem algum, vamos ergue essa cabeça e seguir adiante, como cavaleiro de Athena você deve isso a ela e a você mesmo. Mostre a eles, por mais que eles já saibam, mas mostre a eles que você mudou que você é outra pessoa e vamos enfrentar a sua doença juntos. Eu vou ajudar você!

- Cris... - ele sentia os batimentos cardíacos dela contra o seu peito, sentiu também a respiração quente dela em sua nuca. - Obrigado.

Ela se afastou, mas não muito, o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Não agradeça agora. Deixe para agradecer quando você se perdoar. - ela sorriu.

Saga sentiu o impulso de beijá-la e não refreou esse sentimento. Tocou os lábios dela com os seus e para a sua surpresa ela correspondeu o beijo dele com ardor.

* * *

**Observação [2]:** Está cena é uma criação minha para o divertimento dos leitores. Ela foi dedicada a Cristiane Marianno. Não é continuação de ALSA, é algo a parte. Todas as cenas relacionada a personagem da Cristiane que forem postadas aqui, são meras ilustrações para o divertimento.

Música The Dolphin's Cry do Live sugerida por, Sheila Cristina.

Cenários baseados em ALSA. Criação de Cristiane Marianno.

* * *

Quarta cena de Once Upon a Dream, espero que gostem.

**BeijosMeLiga.**

Machê-san.


	5. Capítulo V - Sagitário

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya obviamente não me pertence.

**Título**: Once Upon a Dream.

**Observação [1]**: Está fic é dedicada a todos os personagens da Fic ALSA – A lenda dos defensores de Athena. São mini cenas de cada personagem com o intuito de divertir o leitor. Todas as cenas foram devidamente analisadas pela dona de ALSA. Cada capítulo será representado por um personagem. Espero que gostem. Aos leitores que vagam pelo , leiam ALSA para poder entender as cenas a seguir.

"_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you, the look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream."_

_- Once Upon a Dream._

"_I raise my flag, and dye my clothes  
It's a revolution I suppose  
We'll paint it red to fit right in, whoa  
I'm breaking in, and shaping up  
Then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse, whoa"_

_-Radioactive. Imagine Dragons._

* * *

**Capítulo V – **Tomara que caia.

**Carregue-me em seus braços e alcance o céu comigo.**

Sheila voltava para o quarto chateado com ela mesma. Mais uma vez havia feito merda. Como sempre, estabanada toda vida. Tudo bem que era apenas uma travessa de vidro como outra qualquer, mas mesmo assim ela estava chateada. Por que pelo menos uma vez na vida ela não podia acertar?! Ficar sem quebrar as coisas, derramar ou até mesmo cair?! Será que tinha dois pés esquerdos?!

Ao pensar isso, seus olhos castanhos foram direto para os seus pés. Claro que ela não tinha dois pés esquerdos, mas... Não custava nada averiguar. Sacudiu a cabeça para dissipar os pensamentos e voltou a caminhar em direção ao quarto. Depois de subir aquelas longas e intermináveis escadarias - claro, depois de tropeçar umas três vezes -, chegou ao quarto.

As meninas estavam afoitas sobre alguma coisa que ela desconhecia.

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou com curiosidade. - Porque esse afoitamente com as escolhas de roupa e tudo mais?

- Porque daqui a pouco os golds irão chegar e a gente vai sair para bater um papo. - disse Julia ao mesmo tempo em que se olhava no espelho. - Será que esse short combina com essa blusa?! - Perguntou para si mesma.

- Ah!

Sheila foi para a sua cama e começou a procurar alguma roupa também, mas não estava tão entusiasmada assim em sair e ter que ver Aiolos. Sentia-se uma estúpida ainda.

- Sheila, tudo bem? - Perguntou Júh.- Você parece meio estranha. Está quieta.

- Não é nada. Só estou cansada. Acabei de subir esses degraus todos.

- A tá. Realmente, subir isso todos os dias, aja perna. - falou Cris. - Então vamos começar os preparativos.

- Vamos. - respondeu forçando um sorriso.

As meninas começaram a conversar sobre roupas, acessórios e tantas outras coisas, Sheila apenas concordava com uma coisa ali e aqui, só para disfarçar. Depois que as três estavam prontas, Sheila foi tomar banho dizendo as meninas que elas podiam ir na frente que depois ela encontrava com elas.

Feito isso, a paulista ficou sozinha no quarto. Ligou o chuveiro e deixou a água quente escorrer pelo seu corpo nu. Podia sentir a tensão de seus músculos sendo suavizados pela água.

- Isso definitivamente é muito bom.

Depois de um longo banho demorado, enrolou-se na toalha branca e voltou para o quarto. Quase teve uma síncope quando seus olhos avistaram o sagitariano sentado em sua cama. Ele estava de costas para ela, então ainda não a havia notado. Sheila deu um passo para trás a fim de voltar para o banheiro, mas como sempre esbarrou em uma mala jogada pelo chão e obviamente foi notada pelo moreno.

A primeira reação dele foi olhá-la da cabeça aos pés e a segunda foi corar levemente. Não esperava vê-la apenas de toalha e só de imaginar que estava nua apenas coberta por uma camada fina de pano já o deixava excitado.

- Desculpe. - ele disse sem tirar os olhos dela.

- O que houve? - ela perguntou tentando controlar as pernas que não paravam de tremer.

Ele tinha aquele efeito sobre ela.

- É que você saiu lá de casa tão cabisbaixa, que resolvi ver se você estava bem, mas acho que cheguei em uma hora ruim...

- Está tudo bem, não precisava ter vindo até aqui... Não quero ser um incomodo para você.

- Mas você não é!

Ele nem se tocou que tinha chegado próximo dela. Seus pés lhe guiaram automaticamente. Sheila não fez nada, apenas deixou que a distância entre eles fosse quebrada.

- Não sou? - ela perguntou olhando-o nos olhos.

Suas mãos seguravam firme a toalha fixa em seu corpo.

- Não é. - sua voz saiu rouca, ele engoliu a seco. - E nunca será.

Aiolos levou a mão até o rosto dela, aquele contado a fez corar. Ela até que poderia ter dado um passo para trás, mas não queria se afastar dele e mesmo que quisesse como iria fazê-lo?! Se tinha uma mala bloqueando a sua saída... Ela queria levar a mão até a dele e sentir o toque e a maciez daquela mão, mas estava com medo de que se soltasse a toalha, ela fosse cair no chão de tão azarada que era. Não que aquilo não fosse uma boa ideia, afinal ela podia notar que ele estava gostando de apreciá-la daquela forma.

- Sheila, você...

- Eu... - ela ergueu a cabeça na direção dele, seus olhos já estavam quase fechados, esperando por um beijo dele.

Ele não podia deixar de admirar aquele rosto delicado dela, a pela dela era macia e sedosa, será que por de baixo daquela toalha, seria também? Não pode se conter mais, ainda mais quando notou os lábios dela vermelhos e úmidos a espera dos seus. Entregou-se de corpo e alma naquele beijo. A puxou para perto de si, sentindo todas as curvas dela contra o seu corpo. Levou as mãos aos cabelos molhados dela e a beijou fervorosamente. Ele a desejava mais que tudo.

* * *

**Observação [2]:** Está cena é uma criação minha para o divertimento dos leitores. Ela foi dedicada a Sheila Cristina. Não é continuação de ALSA, é algo a parte. Todas as cenas relacionada a personagem da Sheila que forem postadas aqui, são meras ilustrações para o divertimento.

Música _Radioactive do Imanige Dragons _sugerida pela própria Sheila Cristina.

Cenários baseados em ALSA. Criação de Cristiane Marianno.

* * *

Quinta cena de Once Upon a Dream, espero que gostem.

**BeijosMeLiga**.

Machê-san.


End file.
